


Hiding in the Shadows

by flipflop_diva



Series: Shadows and Light [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Darcy knew, it's that she shouldn't be here. Well, make that two things. She should also not be feeling the way she did. AU sometime after Thor 2. Part 1 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



She shouldn’t be here.

Well, duh. That was an understatement. Of course, she shouldn’t be here. She was _human_ , after all, and these women … well, they clearly were not. They were strong and beautiful and powerful. Warriors. A whole damn race of warriors.

And she was … what? Just a human girl who kept getting in over her head, that’s what.

A human girl who was clearly out of her comfort zone. But Jane had asked — Jane had begged in fact, pleaded with her, told her she would love Asgard, told her she needed to see it. Because, you know, maybe one day Jane would live there.

Wait, was that even allowed? 

Darcy secretly hoped not, but what the hell did she know? Jane seemed to think it was, and Darcy believed everything Jane told her.

Because she was Jane. And Jane did know everything, didn’t she?

Jane.

Even her stupid name was perfect.

Darcy sighed and looked over, trying to catch the eye of her friend — really, it was past time they left, wasn’t it? — but it was no use. It was never any use. As always, Jane only had eyes for one person. She was smiling at him, her head tilted slightly. And then her lips parted and Darcy could hear her soft laugh as it seemed to echo straight toward her. She could see the way their hands stroked each other’s arms, and then he leaned toward her for a kiss, and Darcy had to look away.

She could only take so much.

_A perfect couple,_ someone had called them once. Darcy wanted to punch that person in the face. 

Come on. Thor and Jane were anything but perfect. Why couldn’t anyone else see that? Would the perfect couple live millions — wait, was it millions? Maybe it was billions? Or trillions? Whatever. Would the perfect couple live that many miles apart? Would the perfect partner leave the person he loves for months at a time without a word?

Hell, no.

Darcy could show Jane what the perfect partner was like. You bet your ass she could. 

But as somewhere behind her, Jane kissed Thor back, Darcy pushed that thought out of her brain.

If there was one thing she knew, she knew she was never going to get that chance.


End file.
